1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to front end loader vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved lift structure for a low-profile front end loader for use in mines or other low clearance locations.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Front end loaders have been known for some time and have, in general, been provided with various combinations of lift arms, tilt arms and cylinders to operate same to tilt a bucket once it is loaded, to raise the loaded bucket, to dump the raised loaded bucket and to return the bucket to the level reloading position. Since most front end loaders were not concerned with compactness or low profile of the vehicle, the lift and tilt arms were made as massive as was necessary and the pivots were located where convenient to accomplish the motions desired.